Anti Climax
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: When Twilight begins to study the more advanced  sexual  aspects of friendship, Spike becomes convinced that Owlowiscious is once again, trying to steal his job. How far will his jealousy drive him this time?
1. Prologue

This is my first true attempt at a clop-fic and is mainly to help me get through my writers block, but if it does well, I most certainly will work harder on it. Please comment and let me know what you think. The title comes from this quote:

"I'm a terrible lover. I've actually given a woman an anti-climax." (Scott Roeben)

ANTI-CLIMAX  
>BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON<p>

How'd you get so big?  
>How'd you get so strong?<br>How'd you get so hard?  
>How'd you get so long?<p>

-Ruiner by Nine Inch Nails

Prologue

Spike awoke from his normal slumber with unease is in his stomach. Something didn't feel right. Perhaps the gems he scarfed down were unsettling his stomach? After all, they sometimes... His thoughts were interrupted by a faint giggling. He was full alert now as he sat up out of bed. The unease grew as he heard the giggling again. Was there an intruder? He got up and noticed that Twilight was not in bed. It was far too late for her to be studying still. Suddenly he heard a moan and his stomach clenched tightly as he dashed for the stairs.  
>The moan was very familiar. It had to be Twilight. She must be in pain! Some sick twisted creature must have hurt her and was giggling at her pain. He rushed through the house, looking high and low, expecting to see a grisly scene that would haunt him forever. But the moaning and giggling only continued and he found no signs of a struggle. He picked up a fireplace poker to arm himself as he finally found the source; the library itself. Another moan came from inside, much louder and longer, and Spike pushed the door open as he heard it.<p>

"Twilight, I'm here to-..." His voice cut off as his face drained of color.

Another loud moan escaped Twilight's lips as her quill moved erratically, trying to write down what she felt. She was lying on her back, and sitting on her plot was her Owl assistant, who was nibbling on her clitoris with his skilled beak. Spike pulled his head back in and closed the door to no more than a crack.

"What... the... hay..." Spike murmured to himself.

He didn't know much about sex, but he did know that Twilight didn't allow anyone to touch her there, much less put their mouth there... And from the sounds she was making, it seemed a mixture of pain and something else, and her face suggested pleasure of some sort. He looked down and noticed his cock was peering out of his scales. He quickly covered it, but the noises coming from inside the library quickly drew it out too far to be hidden by his small claws. He could only retreat to his room. He felt his stomach twisting and his mouth watering as he did, for reasons unknown to him.

He jumped into bed and covered himself and threw his pillow over his head so he could not hear the sounds coming from downstairs. He no more understood what was going on, than he understood why it was that his stomach was twisting into knots, and his cock had erected itself to full salute. He grit his teeth and tried to listen to the ringing in his ears, or the thudding of his pulse, rather than what went on down below.

[][][]

Spike awoke many hours later to a tent just below his stomach. He stared at it for a moment before beginning to shift over on his side. He planned to go back to sleep because he was too tired to get up and force himself to pee, just to rid himself of the morning wood. But as he turned over, he jumped as he saw Twilight standing inches away, her quill moving furiously over a piece of parchment, and her lips moving silently as she mouthed the words she had written.

She didn't seem to have noticed his shifting, and Spike was curious to know what she was writing. But, he'd never been good at reading lips, and he certainly could see through the paper in the dim light, much less read backwards.

"Twilight," Spike said, "What are you doing?"

The unicorn jumped, frowning at the paper, and scratching out an error she'd made when being frightened. She then looked at him and smiled sheepishly, obviously not meaning to be caught.

"Spike, you startled me," she said.

"I could say the same to you," he said. "What are you taking notes on?"

"Oh... just the... breathing patterns of a sleeping dragon."

"You filled up five pages about me breathing?" He asked curiously, noticing the stack of papers beside her, covered in words.

"I went into great detail."  
>"I see, where's... Owlowiscious?" Spike asked, his stomach tightening as he spoke of his fellow worker.<p>

"He's... uh... getting me some supplies for my next research experiment."

"Which would be?"

"Spike, could you please fix breakfast?" she said, diverting the conversation.

"It's a little early," he said.

"Please?"  
>"Alright." He sighed. "But, can you give me a minute alone?"<p>

"Um... sure." She said, levitating her papers and leaving, closing the door behind her.

Spike got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, focusing as much as he could on only waterfalls.

[][][]

Spike glanced around quickly as he heard Twilight open the door to be greeted by Pinkie Pie. The party pony could not have come at a better time. She had distracted Twilight, and the notes from earlier had been left in the open. Now that Twilight was no longer guarding them, Spike slipped up to them quietly, and began reading over them quickly. He was careful not to move them so they didn't look like they had been disturbed, but as he read their contents he had to resist the urge to tear them apart.  
>Spike found the papers to be containing carefully written notes on his erections. He blushed as read over her thoughts on it. She had written just about everything. Its length, diameter, color, what it resembled even the number and length of veins she saw on it. And suddenly, it became more personal. Twilight seemed to be thinking about how it would feel clutched in her hooves, and the sounds she could make him make.<p>

He blushed deeper feeling his erection return, his brain calling its name. He would admit that there appeared to be several cases when he had had an erection in the night (and on one occasion; a wet dream, which was referenced to other notes), but he was also quite flattered, and of course, turned on. He felt his curiosity overtaking him. He looked down at his shaft, studying it. It seemed so much different in the light of Twilight's scientific and personal mind. She mentioned so many things about it that he didn't understand, but intended to find out. But for now, he wrapped his claws around it and stroked up it very slowly, moving his claws in a specific sort of way Twilight had mentioned.

A tingling wave passed through his organ and he quickly retracted his hand as his member throbbed. It felt good, and he wanted to continued, but he would have to later. He took the notes and decided to hide them somewhere Twilight wouldn't think to look. He could claim he didn't know a thing about them. He got down a book he had never seen her touch; "Sexual Maturity of a Young Pony" and placed the notes inside. He then pretended to be reading and searching for what she had asked him to find as she returned. But horror suddenly overtook him as he turned away as fast as he could, realizing he was still quite erect. But there was no way he could hide this from Twilight, and there was a thought in his head, wondering if she was impressed by what she saw.


	2. Chapter 1: Entrance Exams

**I was pleasantly surprised that my fic was so well received. Thank you everyone, very much, and as promised, I'll be putting more work into this one.**

**NOTE: These are all my own made up laws for the magic of the characters. They're based on scientific ideas.**

ANTI-CLIMAX  
>BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON<p>

How'd you get so big?  
>How'd you get so strong?<br>How'd you get so hard?  
>How'd you get so long?<p>

-Ruiner by Nine Inch Nails

CHAPTER ONE: ENTRANCE EXAMS

Spike was unable to determine whether he should be scared, or excited, so he became a little of both. Spike panicked as he heard Twilight open the door. What would he do? How would he hide this? He noticed a stack of books that looked like they weren't in use. He quickly hid behind them, tossing one book off the top so Twilight could see his face.

"Pinkie Pie agreed to aid in my research," Twilight Sparkle said happily.

"Oh, good..." Spike murmured.

He tried not to let his face betray his mind. Was she referring her cover research, or what was secretly studying? Either way, Pinkie Pie's involvement didn't make it any clearer. But his thoughts were interrupted as Twilight approached. She was sure to walk by and she would see his lance, hailing her arrival. The only thing he could think of was to utilize the stack of books in front of him.

He opened the book that level with his boner and pushed it inside the pages. It was uncomfortable, and fear of a paper-cut on his organ made him cautious as he picked up the stack of books, bracing against his body to paint the illusion he planned to move them.

His staff was trying to decide whether it should be encouraged by the fact that it might be revealed, or turned off by the discomfort of the pages around it. Twilight looked at him curiously.

"You were... done with these weren't you?" Spike asked, shifting and wincing a bit, "I was going to put them away."

"Oh, okay. Can you these as well?" She levitated to large books over his stack.

"I..." he began, but she dropped them on top of his books.

He bit his tongue, and the books covered his face, so Twilight could not see it contort in agony as he hopped uncomfortably over to the shelf and put the books away .When he reached his erection, it was shrinking back inside him, turned off by being flattened and he cooed to it like a baby until it had retreated fully.

"What's taking so long?" Twilight asked, looking up at him.

"N-Nothing... just a stomach ache," he said, which was true as the pain made its way into his abdomen.

[][][]

Spike would have opposed the idea of Owlowiscious taking his job for the day, but after he lay down and groaned for awhile, he had no will to get up again. He closed his eyes and decided to get some sleep so that he could stay up tonight and take a look at Twilight' notes.

[][][]

Spike rubbed his eyes sleepily and placed the notes back in the file where Twilight kept them. He knew that it was already way past his bed time, and if he stayed up much longer, he would pass out on the floor. But he had learned some more about Twilight's studies and he had begun to wonder if Celestia knew about them. He couldn't imagine she'd be very happy with the thought. He found that Twilight had originally become interested in these sexual subjects because of him. One morning, he had not been careful about his midnight dreams, and had left his blanket out in the open, stained with his seed.

She had found it while he had been making breakfast, and, that night, had done all sorts of tests on the foreign substance that he had ejected from his loins. She of course, did not know this until she had begun reading the sexual books she had once overlooked because she didn't feel comfortable reading them. She was never interested. But now she was more than a little intrigued, and was no longer shy.

But there was one last bit of information that he was a bit wary about, and so he took the book it referenced and the notes to his bed. He could stow them away under himself, and make sure to be careful in the morning. The book itself was called "Sexuality of the Common Dragon," and the notes were what Twilight had discovered his seed had been made up of chemically.

He wasn't too eager to know what the substance that was forced from his body was made of, but he wanted to know what Twilight thought since the notes had shown great interest in his testicles. Once again, he supported a short arm salute as he read her notes, and it waved back and forth as he waddled uncomfortably up the stairs and then got into bed. He didn't bother with bother with being discreet, Twilight was fast asleep. He opened the book and began glancing over the notes.  
>He found things he was a bit unsettled knowing, but he kept reminding himself it was all part of nature and there was no reason to be uncomfortable with being natural. Twilight had certainly tested the hell out of his sperm and had seven pages of notes simply about its make-up before he got to her personal thoughts. He had mainly skimmed the make-up, so he went back to see what she was talking about when she mentioned magic. Apparently a dragon's seed, being that it was a part of the full being, carried a bit of magic in it. He referenced this to the book, which revealed that everything that left a dragon or unicorn's body was magical to some extent, but common things such as saliva or sweat had a very small amount of magic.<p>

This magical release was mainly to help contain the power of the creature that it came from. Apparently certain things like heat could affect the volatile nature of magic. Sweating not only cooled the body was used as an easy way to let out some magic, so that the being could continue to control their magical abilities. Magic was like life, and it was affected by everything around it. As a result, he found that his sperm were charged with a special type of magic. Like a living creature, the magic needed to reproduce, and while genealogy and D.N.A. make up, it was more easily passed on by its own means. His sperm carried life of new magic.

The book spoke that a dragon's seed was not only the seed of a new life form, but of magic as well, and carried its own personal make-up, which had yet to be understood. As far as everyone knew, there was no rhythm to what abilities were passed on, and what abilities were stowed away for another generation (if that was how it all worked). A dragon's seed was highly valued, not only for creating new magical beings, but in the black market as well. The dragon's seed was probably the rawest form of pure magic. It could be used to bring some magical ability to an otherwise regular being, or even super-charge a magical being's powers.

He closed the book. His mind was blown. He figured magic was something totally different from science. But the two seemed to go hand-in-hand. Either way, it was a bit too much to comprehend at the moment and he was tired. He decided to go over Twilight's personal thoughts- since he'd stopped short to figure out why magic was mentioned- before he went to sleep.

Her thoughts were as he expected, clouded by scientific blathering. He could feel the awkwardness behind the words, the fact that she was a little embarrassed, but she was trying to cover it with science. She was trying to ruin the fun part, really. He never got off to stroking himself solely. He was always thinking of something sexy (sometimes Twilight), and when he became distracted, his boner became disinterested.

His brain suddenly began to wonder as he read a particular part where she was trying to think of ways to harvest his sperm for more study, and perhaps personal use. Why doesn't she just cut the science and fuck me? The idea elicited a throb from his loins. It was so raw and a bit disrespectful, but it was what he wanted and she seemed to want it to. Mutually beneficial. She could study the shit out of it after she balled him until his liver exploded. It seemed a bit more fun that way.  
>But he pushed the thought away. What's gotten into me? He normally wasn't this rude and blunt about sex with anyone. He supposed it was because he was extremely horny at the moment. He wanted to run to the bathroom and take care of it, but he could only slip the notes and book under his bed as his eyes decided to close shop for the night. His penis throbbed once, but his body sent it a "shut up" impulse and told it to wait until the conscious part of Spike was gone.<p>

[][][]

Spike awoke with a tingling sensation in his lower region. He vaguely remembered the feeling of something passing out of him, and his hand which had been lying near his hips was wet. His genitals were also cold. He looked down and found his cock quickly retreating into him, and the almost gel-like, clear substance on his thighs, crotch and one hand told him he'd came just a minute ago. He then suddenly realized that his blanket was gone.

That's why he was cold. It had been kicked off or something and the cold morning air was causing his sperm to decrease rapidly in temperature. He remembered reading that sperm died in certain temperatures, and almost started to panic as he thought of his small magical soldiers of transport, dying with their precious cargo. But he reminded himself that his body should already be at work, producing more.

He sat up and noticed his blanket was not around him. He had not kicked it off. It had disappeared. He looked to Twilight's bed and found it empty of anypony. He went downstairs and found her in the kitchen, washing her hooves. Strange, but he supposed, maybe she'd gotten something on them.

"Twilight, do you know where my blanket went?" he asked.

She turned and began drying her hoof, not meeting his gaze, though she rubbed at her eyes as though she had something in them. Probably rubbing sleep from them.  
>"I put it in the wash. You must have spilled something on it," she said casually.<p>

His stomach tightened at her words. Oh please, Celestia. Don't let her know what it was. She looked up at him, now that she was composed, and her eyes seem to shine knowingly.

"Oh, okay..." he said slowly.

"I'll have Owlowiscious fix breakfast for us, you just go and sit on the couch or something and take a rest," she said, smiling at him.

He nodded and headed out of the kitchen, though once he was out of there, he quickly ran to the clothing hamper. He dug through the various dressed and pieces of clothing that Twilight wore occasionally but found no blanket. He was confused, until realization struck him and he went down to the basement, where Twilight's lab was. Inside he found his blanket, on a table, and it seemed that the table was set to begin some test on it.

His fears were realized as he heard hooves clopping down the stairs and he turned from his blanket to see Twilight, who saw him in turn. She stared at him for a moment before she closed her eyes, and spoke in a voice that sounded almost disappointed.

"Ah, Spike. I see you saw through my cover. Well, there's something I need to speak to you about."

Spike was unable to determine whether he should be scared, or excited, so he became a little of both.  
><strong><br>Once again, another teaser chapter for anyone who wanted clopping. But, clopping will come in the next chapter, when Spike finally gets a piece of some pony.**


	3. Chapter 2: Quiz One

**As promised, there is clopping in this chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

**I would like to thank Cguame12 for being my torture subject with this fic, and making sure that it was survivable. Thank you, my friend.**

ANTI-CLIMAX  
>BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON<p>

How'd you get so big?  
>How'd you get so strong?<br>How'd you get so hard?  
>How'd you get so long?<p>

-Ruiner by Nine Inch Nails

CHAPTER TWO: QUIZ ONE

Spike gulped and nodded. He was caught, he had to face her now. He should have known this was coming. His luck could only carry him so far, and all signs pointed to the fact that what happened yesterday was the extent of it.

"I've been conducting a bit of research of a...sexual nature," Twilight said, trying to sound as professional as possible, but still blushing.

"Oh really?" he asked, trying to act surprised.

"Yes, but unfortunately, it's too big for one pony alone*...would you help me?"

Spike's heart leapt into his throat and for a second, he made only gagging sounds as though he were about to vomit, not speak. He couldn't believe it! She was asking him to do sexual favors for her! How could he refuse her beauty and brains? But Twilight's face was falling. She was taking the notes he was making as a rejection. But finally, Spike got his heart out of his throat and mustered the courage to speak.

"I would love to!" he exclaimed before blushing and crawling back into his shell. "What would you have me do?"

Her face lifted and she smiled, blushing once more. "Well, several things. I would like a steady supply of your semen...it will take a few days for your body to adjust to...releasing everyday, so I can have Owlowiscious take over your chores until you get used to-"

"No I'll handle them." he interjected.

He knew how what he had felt when he saw the owl sitting on Twilight's plot: jealously; pure, blind jealousy. He wasn't about to let him take this away from him. Twilight's love was too important.

"But won't your body get tired?" She asked.

Now he found himself trapped in a corner. He had to give her some sort of explanation for his statement, and he couldn't say he'd been having sex every night.

"I... well..." He blushed and balled his fist and made a stroking motion over his crotch. It was all he could think of.

"Oh..." Twilight blushed deeper and looked away for a moment. "Well, I suppose that's just normal for your age. They say one out of three dragons do it."

"Really?" Spike asked, relieved to hear that his cover was pretty normal and could work.

"Yes and... if you're feeling up to it... you can fill this up sometime today..." His face almost formed into a wide grin, until she nodded toward a container sitting on the counter. At this point, his face fell.

[][][]

Spike grit his teeth and continued to jerk his claws along his length, though he knew it was fruitless. There was no chance that any of his seed would spill into this cup, which he held below his cock, and not because it wasn't big enough or he didn't have good enough aim. He was too frustrated to come. His loins had already seized up, giving him the sign that they weren't giving anything up. But he had to keep trying in case a freak accident happened. He had to give Twilight something. He couldn't fail her.

But how could he accomplish this? All he could think about was how close he thought he was, so close to getting the ultimate gift from Twilight, and it had only been a tease. He should have known she didn't want to sleep with him. Why would she? He was like her little brother...

But he was also her assistant, and she had certainly let that damn owl at her. His face contorted in anger and his claws stroked faster, more out of frustration than prompting from his penis. How could she do this? He had been with her much longer, and so obviously cared more about her than the owl.

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Spike...are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." he huffed.

"Are you...having trouble?"

He sighed and then admitted, "Yeah, a little."

"Do you need some help?"

For the second time today, his heart propelled itself up towards his throat, but he swallowed it before it could make him choke.

"Definitely."

[][][]

"We're doing what now?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to start simple..." Twilight said, writing vigorously on a clipboard, trying to prepare for her research. "I need a very normal pony that doesn't particularly have any sort of relationship with you that might affect your activity."

"And your answer is Dash?" Spike asked incredulously.

"Subject refers to partner by "Dash"," Twilight murmured what she was writing, and Spike sighed.

"How do you know Rainbow Dash," Spike said, accenting "Rainbow", "Will agree to this?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Twilight Sparkle asked, looking and smiling. "You're quite the catch."

Spike felt his heart moving up towards his throat again and he excused himself so he could breathe, since it seemed he was able to do little while Twilight was around.

[][][]

"You want me to do what?" Rainbow Dash cried.

"Please Rainbow!" Twilight pleaded. "It's really important!"

"No, that's too much!" Rainbow Dash said, turning her nose up.

"But I've already told Spike you'd do it," Twilight said, trying a different tactic. This was not entirely true, but she was desperate, and she really didn't want Spike to go unsatisfied. He seemed so wound up.

"Why did you do that?" Rainbow cried.

"Because you owe him," Twilight accused. "Don't you remember scaring the hay out of him and Pinkie  
>Pie?"<p>

Twilight knew she had struck a nerve by Rainbow's contorted expression. They had all found it funny when they had played that trick on him, back during the "Mare Do Well" incident, but Rainbow had felt bad when she found him trembling in a corner. She had promised to make it up to him, and she was always faithful to her promises to her friends. But she hadn't expected this to be the way she repaid him. Had he actually asked for this?

She was flattered but wasn't into the idea. Spike was a little young (thought not so much that she might consider if with someone of his age) and he was just... Spike. How could she sleep with him? And in front of Twilight...? Actually, she felt a stirring in her stomach at the thought. Twilight was not at all unattractive, and Rainbow wondered if she might start rubbing herself at the sight of her being fucked by Spike. She could certainly get off to Twilight's pleasure. She could repay her debt, and who knew? Spike might itch that little spot at her opening. It wasn't as good as her deeper cavern, but it would feel pretty good.

"Okay, I'll do it."

[][][]

"Can we start yet, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Just a minute. I'm almost ready." Twilight replied, as she continued to set up tables and charts to map out what she was about to witness.

Spike had been strangely quiet, Rainbow Dash noted. He didn't even seem eager to begin. He looked a little nervous, of course, and she was sure he had virgin nerves. He was worried he wouldn't be a good lay. Well, she wouldn't lie to him, but she would remind him it was good practice.

"Ready," Twilight said, holding a quill with magic and wearing safety glasses.

"What are those for?" Rainbow asked.

"In case you guys get a bit...messy."

"Alright," Rainbow replied, feeling her stomach jump with excitement. She couldn't wait to see Twilight's reaction.

She approached Spike, letting him arrange her hooves in a comfy position on the mat they were to make love on.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Sure." He sighed.

Geez. Rainbow thought. Considering he was the one who wanted this, he sure didn't know his thanks. But she moved forward and he placed his claws on her shoulders, and they pressed their mouths together. His claws and scales were rough, but warm and gentle on her shoulders. His lips were as soft as a mare's and parted quickly for his forked tongue to ask hers to do the same.

She could taste his anxiety, but she understood it now. He didn't want Twilight to see any fear in him. He wanted her to think he was strong, confident, and experienced. Typical male pride... What was he doing? Her eyes opened wide as she felt his lips moving against hers. She had allowed him to enter her mouth and after a moment of hesitation, he had begun a magical dance with her tongue.

She had expected him to clumsily stumble about her mouth, but his tongue knew what to do. It was like a snake prowling its familiar home. His tongue tasted of minerals mostly, with the remnants for his other meals mixed in, which were not unpleasant.

Rainbow Dash found her heart racing. She'd never gotten this feeling from even an experienced stallion (which is why she preferred mares). But here was a dragon, so much younger than her, a virgin, making her feel like a small filly being kissed by her first crush after school.

And suddenly, she was submissive. His tongue became the master of her mouth, and instead of pushing him down on the mat, she was being pushed to the floor by him. She had planned to make it easy on him and ride him, and fake an orgasm to help him feel better when he came too early. But she was wet now and as he positioned himself between her legs, she felt his hot erection on her inner legs, and shivered despite its intense heat.

Spike broke from her mouth and began kissing down her jaw and nuzzling her neck. One set of claws came up to run gently through her shock of rainbow mane, which had cascaded over her shoulders and the mat, like a eruption from a volcano, frozen in time. And his other set of claws trailed their sharp tips down her body gently, and began ticking the lips of her flower.

Her flower seemed to bloom, letting out sweet nectar, ready to be taken. He had her body all ready, and he was teasing her. He had to know she wanted him inside her now. Couldn't he tell from her intense shivering and groans of pleasure? Of course he could. The bastard had had his fun. Couldn't he get to what they both wanted?

The rage in Rainbow Dash overcame her and she tore his mouth from her neck and grabbed his head with her hooves to look him in the eye.

"Stop teasing and fuck me already!" she shouted in his face, rage and lust burning in her eyes.

But she was not met with eyes full of confidence, satisfied with her torture, but scared virgin eyes. He really didn't know how to read her body language. She sighed, upset with herself and feeling bad for blowing up on someone who was just learning.

"I'm sorry, Spike," she murmured. "But please...take me. I'm ready."

Spike could see she wasn't lying and nodded shakily. He hadn't expected to actually pleasure her to this extent. He was thinking he was going to have to stroke her for five minutes just get a single drop of her body's lubricant to leave her. But he was more than ready and he quickly positioned himself at her entrance. He took the base of his cock in his claws and glanced at her once before giving himself a silent word of encouragement, and pushing in. It was so hot, and felt so new, that he almost pulled back out in surprise. But it wasn't unpleasant, and she let out a satisfied sigh as he buried himself.

For Rainbow Dash, he was much larger than she had expected. She really hadn't looked at his cock at this point, but she felt it graze her special spot and squirmed in pleasure. She looked down. She had to see him do this. She saw that he had not quite reached all the way inside of her, and he was actually looking at her worriedly, in case he'd done something wrong to make her writhe like that. She reached down and placed her hooves on his bum, pushing him all the way in.

"Oh yeah..." she groaned as the head stroked that spot and covered it completely.

She held him there for a second, and then as though it was him who was keeping them still she smacked his ass like a mule.

"Don't just stand there. Do it." She said, looking up at him and then turning her hungry eyes to watch his rod slide in and out of her.

He listened to her and began thrusting a little slowly but the way her pussy clenched around him and she cried out, made him go much faster. He felt like he was about to burst already, as he felt everything that happened inside his cock: the pre-cum flowing out, the throbbing and heated blood.

There was enormous pressure building in his crotch and the only thing he could think of was to tighten his stomach and grit his teeth. He only felt himself getting closer as he felt pressured to last longer. His body was only encouraged to release its package by the fact that one part of his brain would be humiliated by doing it too soon. For Dash, she was seconds away from heaven. It felt like a sonic rainboom was building up in her loins. She had totally forgotten Twilight, and nothing seemed to matter except the cock driving into her at a very fast rate. She was letting out cries of pleasure, her voice going hoarse as she shouted loudly about the things she felt inside her because of Spike, but it was not nearly enough to convey the full feeling.

When she came, it was an earthquake through her body that made her scream Spike's name. It seemed to ravage her insides with a pleasure that couldn't quite be explained. It all came from the epicenter that was Spike's cock, and as her body closed on him like a vice, all gates opened within him. His cum burst out of him like sheets of rain and filled Rainbow Dash up to the brim. He groaned loudly. It was better than his hand could have ever made him feel (not that it had had much practice but...). He could get used to this kind of research.

He knew it had only been a minute or so, but the way Dash had screamed told him she was well satisfied. He opened his eyes slowly and looked into hers. They both smiled at each other. There was an understanding between the two, even though neither of them knew what the other had thought when they'd gone into this.

"That was great!" Twilight said, tapping her hooves on the ground in applause. "That's a wrap for today."

The dragon and Pegasus glanced over at the unicorn and a mutual roll of the eyes was shared between those who had just made love.

[][][]

Spike sighed heavily, as he washed the sweat from his body. Now that the afterglow of his first sexual experience was over, he was feeling a bit of remorse. He'd thought this most pivotal time of his life would happen on a pink bed with large fluffy pillows or something, not on the floor with Twilight watching them... He grit his teeth at the thought of Twilight. He had very much enjoyed the sex with Rainbow Dash, but his lust was still unsatisfied. Twilight had stolen his heart in that matter. He knew nothing would quench the fire in his heart and loins like she could, and it would continue to burn until his body was pressed against hers, and his inside of hers.

***That's what she said... I apologize, but I had to make that joke.**


	4. Chapter 3: Exporatory One Part 1

**Next chapter. Clopping is due in the next one. This one is to help build on the story a bit. So please enjoy, comment, and rate the fic if you can.**

ANTI-CLIMAX

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

How'd you get so big?  
>How'd you get so strong?<br>How'd you get so hard?  
>How'd you get so long?<p>

-Ruiner by Nine Inch Nails

CHAPTER THREE: EXPLORATORY ONE (PART I)

Spike wrote down quickly what he thought Twilight Sparkle might want to hear. She had said to be completely honest, but he couldn't because of his true feelings about her and what they were doing. He had agreed to begin recording his feelings inside of body and mind while having sex. This was to help her with her research of course, but aside from letting his body be used to run the experiments like a guinea pig, he was also her assistant like before. She had told him that he could choose certain things he wished to try, as long as she got to study them. He was allowed to go about them anyway he wanted as long as it was for the sake of research.

He didn't mind this cut of the deal really, but he didn't know how he was going to get anypony else into this whole thing with him. Rainbow Dash had been a one time thing (though she had offered for him to come visit her any time). How would he get anypony else? And of course, he really didn't want any pony. He wanted Twilight. While he was most certainly interested in the the other Elements of Harmony in a sexual way, he knew sex with Twilight could be the start of something really big, and he knew it would at least be amazing, at the very least.

He finished his recording, just in time to catch Twilight's voice coming from downstairs, though he couldn't make out what she had said. He went down to the library and peered in. He frowned as he watched a certain owl perched on a book shelf as Twilight spoke to it. She was speaking of her own sexual endeavors, but Spike could barely hear her over the pounding of his jealous heart.

"I think we should continue tonight, and go on the labia," She was saying. "We'll get some books together and learn a bit about it, and tomorrow, we'll begin the stimulation tests. Once we've finished that, we'll go a bit deeper."

Spike stalked away. The stupid Owl wasn't worth Twilight's attention... and yet he was getting all of it. Why? Was he not straight forward enough about the fact that he wanted her? He'd certainly been hinting at it since she had observed him sleeping with Rainbow Dash. He thought back to it now.

_"So how was it, Spike?" Twilight asked._

_"It was pretty good," He sighed, not really paying much attention to her question. "What will I be doing next."_

_"Well, I'll let you decide that," She said._

_He perked up at this. He smiled and looked up at her. "Really?"_

_"Of course. You have free reign, my assistant."_

_"Oh, in that case I'd-"_

_"As long as you let me observe what you do," Twilight interjected. "I'd like to learn from everything you do."_

_Spike's face fell. How was she going to observe him fucking her? Well, she could look down but... She most certainly was not thinking about letting him have her. She was totally oblivious even though it should have been obvious, right? He lived with her, and did everything with her. Why wouldn't he want to sleep with her? She was his closest friend, and he couldn't see any reason why not._

_"Well... what if we study together?" He asked._

_She blushed a bit, and looked away. "Well... aren't we already? But if it would make you feel better, I'll look into getting another mat so that we can study alongside one another."_

He had almost screamed; "Forget it!" at her. How did she not pick up on that? What did that owl do that made it better than him? It couldn't be his tiny genitals. Spike was quite confident that his dick was bigger than that owl's, especially because he was about twice the bird's size. If it was size she was worried about, he could certainly win that fight. Of course, he'd always told himself that size didn't matter (considering he'd always been rather small) and he had proved that with Rainbow Dash. Hadn't Twilight been paying attention to the way Dash had writhed with pleasure as she let loose? Spike cut the thought off. Whatever the reason, it couldn't be because of that. Perhaps it was the texture of his cock? The scales were smooth, and he couldn't imagine it being much different from the Owl's or a stallion's... His stomach tightened and he ran to his bed, which is where he was supposed to have been.

[][][]

The light was unusually dim in the library as Spike returned. Twilight had sent him to gather up some books that Pinkie Pie had been unable to return because she had been injured while working. Spike still didn't understand how she had hurt herself making cupcakes, but he didn't question it because of who he was dealing with.

He placed the books in the library, making sure to put them in their proper spots, before heading for the stairs. As he neared them, he heard a thumping coming from upstairs. Perhaps Twilight was arranging for their love making session. She had finally come round and was ready to take on the dragonhood that she saw pumping into Rainbow Dash. He had been flattered by her compliments about how tasty it looked and how big it was.

He couldn't wait. But first he had to grab the potion she had concocted for him. Though she had no doubt in her mind that his cock could pleasure her, she had made a growth potion so he could feel more dominant, considering his size next to her. He loved the very idea. He reached the lab table and saw an empty flask that had once contained his growth supplement. There was a tiny bit left inside, as though it had been drunken by somepony else. Suddenly, the banging upstairs got much louder and Spike rushed up, fearing the worst.

Even worse than he could have imagined met his eyes as he peered through the open door. A large fathered avian was hunched over something on Twilight's bed. Its hips moved in a piston-like motion and a purple-maned head stuck out of the cage made by the wings. Twilight was moaning and crying out with pleasure as Owloysious fucked her. Spike could only imagine the huge avian dick violating his beloved unicorn. That's what it was. Violation. Rape. But he knew he couldn't stop it. Twilight was enjoying it too much... He could almost hear her thoughts, pounding in his head like his pulse; _This is amazing...I'm so glad I did this rather than have Spike..._

Spike simply curled up in the door way. He knew the two making love would never notice him, especially as they both drew closer to the best climax of their lives. He had no bed to hide in. He could only watch through tear filled eyes as his fantasies were crushed before him.

[][][]

Spike awoke in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat. It was a dream...only a dream. But he realized something as he lay there panting. This was it. He wouldn't stand by any longer and watch as Owloysious took Twilight from him. Spike didn't really care either way what happened to the Owl. All he wanted was him out of the way. He chuckled to himself as he went down the stairs and to Twilight's chemical lab. He continued his sly laughter as he mixed various chemicals together. It bubbled and fixed in a satisfactory way and he let his mind wander as he brewed the poison. He had no idea what he was making, but he was sure his disregard would cause some sort of negative effect on the owl. What if he simply exploded? Only feathers and a red stain left to remind anypony of the dirty little creature. He could see it now.

His anger boiled like the mixture as he thought of Owloysious. The blank way he stared at Twilight as she worked. It was cold lust behind those eyes. He thought about taking advantage of her, and he knew that Twilight was too naive and love deprived to work up a defense. Spike could remedy it all properly with Owloysious out of the way.

She had never been with a stallion. She would enjoy being laid by an Ursa Major at this point, with all of that pent up inside of her. Spike felt bad for her. But as he finished the concoction, he let his mind wander to how he would help her troubled body. It would be a pleasure.

Spike smiled and wished he had gotten his black cape and mustache so he could be even cooler as he struck back in his own silent manner. But there was no time. He had an owl to take care of. He crept up stairs and into the library. He was delighted to see that his target was facing the window, sleeping most likely from how still he was. The liquid had turned clear now, making Spike's job even easier. He got closer and took Owloysious's water bowl and tossed the water behind a chair. He snickered as he filled the bowl with the poison but his laughter caught in his throat as he looked up to see Owloysious staring at him. Of course! How could he be so stupid! His enemy was nocturnal. The owl tilted his head and Spike tried his best to look innocent as he placed the water bowl back on its place on the perch. Owloysious stared blankly at him for another moment before leaning down and taking a quick drink from the water. The fool! He trusted Spike, his competitor! Spike smiled and said good night before going back to his bed, smiling as he knew his plot was falling into place perfectly.


	5. Chapter 4: Exporatory One Part 2

**Brief clop scene is here. Please enjoy it. Comments and ratings are appreciated. **

**If you've thought Spike is a bit out of character, you might want to stick around to the end it find out why.**

ANTI-CLIMAX

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

How'd you get so big?  
>How'd you get so strong?<br>How'd you get so hard?  
>How'd you get so long?<br>-Ruiner by Nine Inch Nails

CHAPTER FOUR: EXPLORATORY ONE (PART 2)

The next morning, Twilight awoke before Spike. She was surprised, but she had a few more things to check over before she began her morning routine As she glanced at Spike, she noticed he was a little pale. She checked his forehead but he didn't feel warm. Perhaps he'd been up late, midnight snacking again, and had lost sleep over that. It wouldn't be the first time.

Spike slept in late that morning. It seemed that all the time that had passed while he was having that horrid dream, had been spent wide awake. He finally woke up, still feeling a bit fatigued. He rubbed his eyes and carried out his normal routine in the bathroom. He then went downstairs, expecting to see Twilight already at work, but finding a bowl of salad on the table and a note. He could tell the salad had been made in a rush, and the note looked to have been scrawled quickly and with a nervous quill.

The note informed him that Twilight had woken up that morning and found Owloysious in a "Bad condition" and she had rushed him to the pony hospital. She said she didn't know when she'd return, but that she was going to stay until they confirmed that Owloysious would be alright. She had instructed him to eat and then to get back in bed because she thought he didn't get enough sleep last night. He was a bit put off by the fact that she had panicked over Owloysious being sick, and his duller color could have meant he was sick as well. But he knew exactly what had stricken the owl, and he knew he was not in any danger.

But there was no use in worrying about it and he was fine with taking the day off, considering he was still a bit sleep, and he could catch up on reading Twilight's notes. He ate quickly and went to her lab downstairs to grab them. When he reached the lab, he glanced over the various papers until he found something that caught his eye. He saw the name; "Spike" and grabbed it up.

''My original intentions of harvesting Spike's semen to try its magical powers on myself doesn't seem like it's going to work. He couldn't release any whenever I asked him to ''(Here there were several scratched out words before a right one had been chosen) ''produce some without the help of some pony. But he wasn't able to do that, and whenever he preformed with Rainbow Dash, he released inside of her. While studying his sexual adventures, I don't think I'll be able to get any of his semen for myself.''

Spike sighed and put it down. Her interest in his seed was once again causing his stomach to swim about in anxiety. He wanted desperately to please her, but for reasons unknown, she wouldn't just have sex with him, or help him produce it himself. Well, to be fair, he had never just asked her if she would have sex with him, or preform some sort of sexual thing with him. He headed back upstairs to bed. That was it, he decided. He was going to be up front and bold... in a cowardly sort of way.

Spike hopped out of bed when he heard the library door open and close. Show time. He quickly ran to the bathroom, checking himself in the mirror before going down to meet Twilight. She looked crestfallen.

"Hey Twilight, how's Owloysious?" Spike asked.

"Spike, what're you doing out of bed?" she asked.

"I'm not sick, I just needed a little sleep," he said. "So how's Owloysious?"

"He's... alright as far as I've been told. They really don't know what's wrong with him, but they have him stable and they don't foresee his condition improving or deteriorating."

"Oh... well that's somewhat good I guess," he said, as cheerfully as possible.

"I guess," she sighed and then her stomach growled.

"Oh, have you eaten since this morning?" Spike asked.

"I actually didn't even have anything this morning. I'm really not that hungry though," she said, though her stomach spoke up again, arguing with her.

"Yeah, right. Hey, listen. I have something special you can eat," he said, his stomach clenched.

This was about as bold as anything he'd ever done and he was nervous. But he couldn't back out now. The perverted suggestion had left his mouth.

"I really don't want anything," Twilight said, obliviously.

"Please Twilight? For me? You need to eat."

She sighed. "Okay fine."

"Good, it will take me just a minute to get it ready!"

Spike felt his stomach swirling with excitement as he rushed into the kitchen, though he didn't go for any pots or pans. He went out the other door and circled around to the library. Sitting on a stack of books, he began stroking his slit, behind which, his cock lay in wait.

It came out quite quickly this time, excited by the thought that Twilight would do as he wished, and service him. His shame overusing his friend in this way began to dissolve as his erection emerged and stood to attention. When it felt ready enough, he called to Twilight.

"I brought it into the library!" He shouted in explanation to having changed locations.

Twilight Sparkle walked in and immediately gained a confused expression on her face. Now that she had seen Spike's cock at work (and he had known about it), she wasn't really as nervous around it but...why did he have it out now? She found herself curious nonetheless.

"Um...Spike...where's my food?" She asked, trying to pretend there wasn't a hidden body part staring at her.

"It's right here," he said, pointing to his erection.

She flushed all over, looking away in embarrassment. Was he ''serious?'' He had said he was going to give her something to eat, and he was suggesting she eat his...''cock'?" That was so...so naughty and perverted! And yet her newly aroused sexual side was getting excited. She had remembered how wet she had gotten over watching him with Rainbow Dash, and this was just so...

"S-Spike...are you serious?" she asked.

"Very," he said. "You want to see how dragon cum can affect your magic don't you?"

She gasped in surprise for two reason. She was surprised that he had known about her interest in that, and she was also surprised that she hadn't even thought about that until this point. So that's why he was doing it. He somehow knew about her curiosity, and was being..."generous." Yes...generous...just like Owloysious.

But she didn't let it get her down, not yet at least. She could mope about not being attractive later. She had a chance to satisfy her curiosity and do something special with Spike that she'd probably not get another chance to do, especially if she turned him down.

She nodded and came forward, slowing her pace as she stared in wonder at the organ before her. It was paler than she remembered it to be, whenever it was pumping in and out of Rainbow Dash. Oh well, maybe her juices tinted it a color or something. She didn't really care either way as she placed her hooves on his thighs and gave the head a tentative lick.

Spike's whole body shook. It was better than he had imagined. It was better than the palm of his hand. Hell, it was better than Rainbow Dash's flower (which was hard to beat). All because it was Twilight. She made all the difference. He had tilted his head back to moan, but quickly looked back down. He wanted to catch every second, every glimpse of her touching him there. Though at this point he felt like he could orgasm if she simply said his name, it was a thousand times better as she wrapped her mouth around the tip. His green cock clashed with her purple maw, making it seem as though she were just another part of his body (except he was made up of scales of course). He groaned as her tongue swirled around the tip, tickling the opening and touching every nerve on the sensitive head.

His whole body seized up, forcing all of its energy to his lower region. He had to convince his lower body to try and enjoy the moment rather than come in the first five seconds. He tightened his stomach though instead of thinking of something else, he just focused on Twilight. Thinking of the cute expression she got while she concentrated on her work. Her sexy flanks. Her voice which could hypnotize him if he listened closely.

His shaft was warming up in Twilight's mouth, and she could taste a faint salty liquid coming out on her tongue as she pressed the flat of it against his tip and sucked him deeper into her mouth. It tasted a lot different than she had imagined, and she really wasn't sure whether she liked it or not, but as she felt tingling of magic on her tongue, it turned her on to imagine that tingling inside of her. She became excited to have the finished product and sped up, wiggling her tongue a bit, looking up at him to see if he enjoyed it.

While the feeling of her tongue doing as it was doing on his cock made him feel as though he was going to burst already, her eyes were what was pushing him closer to the edge. Her beautiful, violet eyes seemed to see straight through him and caused him to groan louder as he reached up to stroke his claws through her mane. As each silky strand drew between his claws, he felt his cock twitching and his hips bucked slightly, unintentionally as he felt the end coming closer.

Twilight was unaware that he was getting closer to his end and she took her mouth off his length, trailing her lips up and down the sensitive underside of his cock. She had stopped looking up at him for approval and was simply staring at his length, wondering what it would be like when it ejaculated, and dreaming of what she could do with the power the change gave her. That gave her a fantastic idea! She could use the power to-

"Twilight!" Spike shouted as the pressure was relieved from his groin and traveled up his cock.

She took this as a sign he was finished, but wasn't quick enough to catch everything. A string of cum went up her cheek before she successfully clamped her mouth around him, and caught the three other squirts. She had shut her eyes tight and she was a bit embarrassed by the hot come burning her hair. But she was more focused on the hot drink that had landed on her tongue and in the back of her throat. She wanted to gag, but she quickly swallowed the thick liquid. It felt like hot gelatin going down her throat and made her mouth tingle with a salty-bitter tang.

Her stomach seemed to catch on fire as the seed landed, and she pulled back, letting her hooves down and panting as she felt her bod y sweating. Out of exhaustion? No it was more like the heat inside of her. ''Wow... Just wow... ''

Suddenly, a purple body fell on top of her, as well as several books. When she dug herself out, she saw that Spike had passed out from his orgasm, knocking the books he had been sitting on over as he did. She smiled. He looked cute despite the activity he had just performed with her. She carried him on her back up to his bed and tucked him in. She was glad to see some of his color had returned. Maybe it was just some strange dragon thing. She'd look into it more later. Right now, she had somepony who was in more immediate danger. She didn't bother leaving Spike a note, telling him that she was going to the hospital. She didn't think he would wake up before she returned.


End file.
